U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,836,622 and 6,257,624, which are hereby incorporated by reference, teach the ability to print a duplex form with a single pass through a simplex non-impact printer. This allows the user to produce a duplex Postcard without the need for pre-printing. However, these previous patents do not provide for printing of three post cards from a single form.
Other forms that are commercially available provide three postcards on a standard paper size and are printable on the installed base of non-impact printers for purposes of economy and throughput. These products are known in the industry as “3-up” forms. However, these commercially available 3-up products require pre-printing or processing on a duplex printer.
What is needed is a multiple transaction Postal form, utilizing the least amount of materials, which will process on the installed base of non-impact printers, and which does not require preprinting in order to provide variable printed information on the front and back faces of the form.